


A Day With Bandit

by bignastyshrek



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek goes out for a fun day with Bandit Heeler, the thicc dog daddy! They have lots of fun, but does Bandit have a secret he isn't telling Bignastyshrek? Rated M for sex.
Relationships: Bandit Heeler | Bluey's Dad/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1





	A Day With Bandit

Another evening arrives for the dimensional traveler known as Bignastyshrek. He decides it’d be another good day to meet his girlfriend, Chilli Heeler.

“Guess I’ll see if she’s got anything going on. Maybe I could spend another night with her.” He says as he takes his dimensional scissors out and opens a portal right outside their house. Moments later, he knocks on her door as he usually would, and of course, Chilli answers.

“Hey, Chilli!” He smiles and enters her house, expecting another fun night with her. “I was thinking, maybe we could go out to the beach together? Have a-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Chilli interrupts. “I know you’re very excited to have another day of fun with me, but…” She blushes a bit. “I kind of already promised Bandit that he would have you next time you come over.”

“What!” He is taken aback by this. “But you remember what happened last time with Bandit! After our threesome my backdoor was sore for weeks!”

“Oh, baby…” Chilli tries to comfort the human. “I know it’ll be difficult, but when I get back, you can have me all to yourself again!”

“Fine.” He responds. “I take it you’re in charge of the kids tonight?”

“That’s true.” Chilli says. “We’re going to the park! Well, I’d better go ahead and take them. Bandit’s in his work room. I expect to hear good things! See ya!” She says, running out to the back yard to get the kids, leaving Bignastyshrek alone in her living room. He knows in order to have more fun times with Chilli, he’ll need to get past this night, so he throws down his gauntlet and walks up the stairs to Bandit’s work room. Once he arrives, he knocks on the door three times with his knuckles.

“It’s me, Bandit.” He says and opens the door, noticing Bandit is there on his yoga ball wearing nothing more than purple underpants. Of course, it is more than what dogs normally wear, but it’s oddly arousing to Shrek!

“There you are!” He says and gets off the yoga ball, stretching a little. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you! We’re going to have lots of fun today!”

“Well, yes. But first, can we go get something to eat? I’m pretty hungry.”

“Of course we can! You want to go to a drive through? Or I can make something real quick? What would you want?”

“Oh, drive through sounds nice. It’s very kind of you to ask.” He responds, smiling a bit.

“Sure thing! Let’s get in the car.” Bandit says as he takes off his purple underpants before the two of them get in his car. A few moments later, they pull up to a fast food drive through. “Now Bignastyshrek, you can order whatever you want.” He continues, surprising the human.

“Really? That’s very kind of you!” He says, a ton of excitement on his face when they pull up to the order box.

“Ah, hello.” Bandit says to the cashier. “I’d like a double cheeseburger and a side of fries, with a chocolate milkshake. And you, Shrek?”

“Yes, I’d like the twelve chicken nuggets, tater tots, and a fruit punch with no ice.” He continues.

“Would you like to upgrade your meals to a large?” The cashier says.

“No, that’ll be good-“

“Yep! Make ‘em both larges!” Bandit smiles warmly to Shrek. It’s clear he wants to make his special day with him as nice as possible, but why? He thinks. He begins to worry. What if he’s doing all this just to coax him into humping Bignastyshrek from behind again? Oh well, better not say anything now.

“Thanks, Bandit.” He says as the blue dog dad drives up to the register to pay.

“I have it covered; you don’t owe me a cent.” The dad smiles and pulls up to the register window.

“But maybe I can give you gas money-“

“No, you don’t need to. I’m perfectly happy driving you around.” Bandit says as he pays the cashier for their meals, and soon after the receive them: A double cheeseburger, a large milkshake, and loads of fries for Bandit, and chicken nuggets, a big bag of tater tots, and a huge fruit punch for Bignastyshrek. The restaurant cup is so big, Shrek has to use two hands to hold it. Good thing their cupholder was big enough to store it.

“Well, that was very nice of you, Bandit.” Bignastyshrek smiles as they begin eating. “So, are we just going back home now?”

“Actually Shrek, I was thinking we should go to the park. I don’t want you spilling anything in my car.” Bandit says, putting his food in the back seat. “Plus, we might see my wife there. I think she’d be very happy to see how much fun we’re having.” He smiles and winks to the human again.

“Well, I’m totally alright with that. Whatever you say.”

“And where would you like to go after that? I understand you haven’t visited this area often, so I’d be happy to show you around.”

“Well, it’s up to you-“

“No it’s not. It’s up to you. This is your special day, after all.” Bandit continues his attitude of politeness, shocking the human! Why is he being so polite?

“Well, maybe we could walk around the mall? I’d love to see what they have there.”

“Sounds good to me! Anyway, next stop: The park!” With all that being said, Bandit and Bignastyshrek begin driving over to the park.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Bignastyshrek asks Bandit, causing him to chuckle and smile.

“Kid, you have no idea how beautiful the days are here in Brisbane. It doesn’t rain a lot, the sun loves to shine, perfect weather for the kids.” The dog responds.

“And I know from experience that the nights are just as wonderful.” Bignastyshrek responds, giggling.

“Absolutely.” Bandit chuckles as well. “Anyway, we’re almost at the park.” Bandit says, pulling into the park and centering in a parking space.

“Good! Now let’s get our food and see if we can find your wife.” Bignastyshrek says as he and Bandit get their food, lock up the car, and start walking around.

“I wonder where they could be…” Bignastyshrek continues.

“I think I know. The kids love the monkey bars and slides.” Shrek nods, and they begin looking that way. Sure enough, they find Chilli sitting at a bench, with the kids not too far from her, playing on the park equipment.

“Chilli!” Bignastyshrek calls out to her, and she smiles and waves back.

“Oh, I see you and Bandit got some food! That’s very nice of him, don’t you think?” She smiles to herself, as Bandit and Shrek come closer and sit down at a park table.

“Definitely.” The human responds and opens his bag of food.

“Well, you and the kids keep enjoying yourself. We’ll watch from a distance.” Bandit says as he and Bignastyshrek begin eating. Meanwhile, Bluey and Bingo run up to Chilli to ask her a few questions.

“Mum, why does the American always come over?” Bluey asks.

“Well, he’s a friend of ours! A very good friend. We love having him over! Don’t you?” She responds.

“Then why can’t he move here?” Bingo asks, causing Chilli to begin thinking. If Shrek did move in with them, it would give Bandit and Chilli more time to work, since he could play with the kids and keep them occupied. They could use some help around the house, too. Not to mention, if he moved in, the parents would have him all to themselves when the kids are asleep!

“I…” Chilli says, blushing a tad. “I’ll ask him later. Why don’t you two just keep playing?” With that, the kids say “okay” and run off, playing some more.

In the meantime, Bandit and Bignastyshrek are sitting at a park bench, enjoying their food. The fast food is, according to Bandit, just what the doctor ordered.

“You seem happy, Bandit.” Shrek notices. “Is there something going on?”

“Hmm?” Bandit responds, quickly finishing the burger in his mouth before answering his question. “Well, it’s just I haven’t gone out with my mates in so long. Back in the day me and them would eat fast food all the time, so it brings back memories. But then I had the kids, and I hadn’t had much time to go see my mates. At least you’re here, though.” Bandit smiles lightly in comfort, warming up Bignastyshrek’s heart.

“Oh, I see. Thanks, Bandit.”

“If we had a maid or someone like that, I’d have more time to see them, but it doesn’t matter. This is just my life now. Not that it’s bad, of course! The kids are wonderful.”

“Oh, I see. Well, not to move attention away from you, but can we go to the mall now? We’re both almost done.”

“Of course we can. Sorry about that, kiddo.” He says, putting his remaining food in a bag and walking back to the car with Bignastyshrek. Moments later, they are both in the car and ready to drive to the mall.

“Alright, so what all stores does the mall have?” Shrek asks, as Bandit starts up the car and begins on his way.

“Well, there’s game stores, bookstores, just about everything.” He smiles to Bignastyshrek. “And we can spend as long as you want there. Within reason, of course.”

“Got it, thanks Bandit. Anyway, is that the mall I see over there?” Shrek asks, and Bandit nods as they pull into the mall parking lot and park the car.

“Here we are. Let me show you around.” He says as he begins leading Bignastyshrek around the mall, stopping at the game store Bandit mentioned.

“Whoa, this looks like a really nice store!” Shrek says excitedly as they enter, Bandit smiling while watching him. “What’s this game? Some of these ones I’ve never seen before.” He says, picking up a board game near the entrance.

“Oh, that one?” Bandit smiles. “I’ve played that one before. It’s a good one. Would you like it?” He pulls out his wallet, shocking Bignastyshrek again.

“Are you sure? I mean, buying food was one thing, but I don’t know-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay! It is your special day, after all.” Bandit says, putting a paw on his shoulder to comfort him. He nods and relents shortly after.

“Okay then. We can get this one.”

“Anything else you want?” Bandit continues.

“No thanks. This should be fine.” Bignastyshrek says as Bandit walks up to the cash register with their new game and pays for it.

“Now let’s keep walking around the mall!” Bandit smiles, and Bignastyshrek keeps walking with him.

One trip around the mall and several purchases later, Bandit and Shrek are back at their car. He unlocks it and they both get in, loading the bags in the trunk.

“Thanks for everything today, Bandit. You’ve been very kind to me. This is one of the best days I’ve ever had.”

“Aww, thanks Shrek. I’m so glad to hear that.” He smiles and they start up the car, beginning their drive home.

“You know, I actually do have a question. What made you want to go out and do all this with me today?”

Bandit sighs. He knew Bignastyshrek was going to ask this eventually, but now it’s time to come clean. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Listen, Shrek. Remember that first night we spent together? When you first came over when we met outside the dig site? Well, ever since that day I’ve felt so sorry. I know you said that my cock in your bum wasn’t the best thing you’ve ever felt, so I wanted to make it up to you. I’m sorry, I should have just told you.”

“Oh…” This is a lot for Bignastyshrek to take in. “Well, you really didn’t have to spend all this money. You really could have just told me from the start.”

“Don’t worry, I saved up plenty of extra money from work since that first day. This is nothing.”

“But you’re not going to make me take your cock again, are you?” Bignastyshrek asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, not unless you want it. Which I’d assume right now is a no.” He giggles. After that, not another word is said the rest of the drive home. The conversation provoked a lot of thought for Bignastyshrek. Eventually the human and dog arrive at their house, and Shrek puts his hand in Bandit’s paw.

“Thanks, Bandit. I’m so happy you did all this for me.”

“It’s nothing, Shrek.” He says, the two of them getting out of the car together, leading on their way inside the house.

“Wait!” Bignastyshrek shouts, quickly grabbing the attention of Bandit. “Let’s go to your bedroom. I know what we can do for the rest of the night.” He nods and the two of them begin on their way to the parents’ room. It’s a short walk, and soon the two are up in his room.

“So, what did you want to do here- mmph!”

Bandit squeaks lightly and opens his eyes widely as Bignastyshrek moves his lips up to his mouth to kiss him, a kiss he holds for a seemingly long time. Shortly after, Bignastyshrek begins caressing Bandit’s head and back, causing his tail to wag in pleasure. Bandit is clearly very excited, and so is Bignastyshrek. After a few moments of kissing, Shrek pulls away, a big smile on his face.

“Did you like that, Bandit?” He asks, smiling big. Bandit, however, is as flustered as he’s ever been.

“That felt… surprisingly good!” He says, holding Bignastyshrek’s hand again, while Shrek moves his hand over to Bandit’s huge butt.

“And this feels good too!” He smiles, playing with Bandit’s butt and making him blush. Taking note of Bignastyshrek’s forwardness, Bandit starts to work his ass for him, twerking a little and turning him on even more.

“Hope you’re enjoying it, little man.” He smiles and smacks his huge ass, causing it to jiggle a good bit for Bignastyshrek. Meanwhile, Bignastyshrek is definitely enjoying Bandit’s butt.

“Of course I am! It’s so big, and warm, and fluffy… I could play with it all day.”

“Who says you can’t?” Bandit smiles teasingly. “It’s all yours for the rest of the night.” With that, he does a little lap dance for Bignastyshrek, rubbing his ass against his still clothed penis. Shrek can’t take much more teasing and starts to disrobe, removing his shirt, pants, and underwear, leaving him completely naked in his room.

“Bandit, could you lean over on the bed and face your ass towards me?” He asks, and Bandit quickly obliges. He gets on the bed and shows him his ass, still shaking it.

“There you go, son. Now do whatever you’d like with it.” Bandit grants him that permission, and he comes over and starts rubbing his cock in his ass cheeks, making Bandit moan. Him and his baseball bat are ready at home plate, and he’s ready to hit a grand slam.

“I’m going in now!” Bignastyshrek begins to insert his cock inside Bandit’s huge ass, making him moan louder. He starts humping him, his hips moving forward and backward with each thrust. Meanwhile, Bandit moans loudly, turning Bignastyshrek on even more. Bignastyshrek takes note of how much fun Bandit is having and spanks his butt, making him yelp.

“Mph… please keep going… and come inside me…!” He says weakly, moving his body back with each thrust Bignastyshrek performs.

Bignastyshrek continues to thrust, his climax approaching closer and closer with each movement done by him or Bandit. After a few moments, he can’t take any more.

“I’m gonna cum, Bandit!” He says and lets out his load inside the huge doggy’s butt, causing him to howl in pleasure. Bignastyshrek then pulls out and faces Bandit again. “I hope that was alright…”

“That was more than alright, son. Good work, kiddo.” He smiles and ruffles his hair, before checking his phone. “Looks like the kids and the wife are on their way back. Let’s clean up.” Bignastyshrek nods and begins to help Bandit clean up the mess in their bedroom. Because of their hard work, it only took about five minutes.

“There we go. Now what should we do until they get here?” Bignastyshrek asks, and Bandit smiles devilishly.

“Well, maybe we could snuggle up in our bed.” Bandit smiles and gets in the bed, signaling for Bignastyshrek to come in, which he does very soon after. He snuggles up under the blanket and gets very close to Bandit in bed, making himself very comfortable. His arms then find their way to wrap around Bandit again, hugging him as comfortably as he can get. Bandit smiles and kisses Shrek’s cheek again, very happy to be with him for the night. However, after a few moments of snuggling up in the bed, Chilli would open the door and enter.

“Aww, there’s my two favorite boys!” She smiles very happily, wagging her tail while Bandit and Bignastyshrek look up at her.

“Today was great, Chilli!” Bignastyshrek smiles excitedly. “We went to the restaurant, and the park, and the mall, and we had so much fun!”

“That makes me so happy to hear!” Chilli smiles and gets in bed with the two boys, on the other side of Bignastyshrek, wedging him in between the two doggies. “Also, Shrek, there’s something I need to ask you, but I think it can wait till tomorrow. We’re all very tuckered out, and we need some rest.

“Oh, okay. Goodnight, Chilli and Bandit. Thanks for everything.”

“Sweet dreams, kiddo.” Bandit smiles and rubs his head, making him comfy in bed as they drift off for another beautiful night of sleep.


End file.
